


Museums and Break Ins

by aimarooney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, Surprise Date, the big questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You take Pepper to a fun date which may involve some interesting adventures. You also have a big question to ask her.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Museums and Break Ins

“You ready for our date?” You asked Pepper as you poked your head into her office. You smiled as you watched her typing away before looking up at you.

“Almost,” She gave you a quick smile, “Just give me a minute and we can head out,”

“No worries, we are not on tight reservations.” You told her before plopping down in one of the seats across from her desk. You had learned early on in your relationships that she was a very busy woman and while she liked plans, sometimes things came up so it was best to find date ideas that weren’t based on a strict timeline.

“So where are we going?” Pepper asked you casually as she shut down her computer.

“That, my love, is a surprise,” You grinned at her as you stood up and took her hand. You didn’t miss the small pout on Peps face at that, but it only caused you to chuckle. “Don’t worry, you’ll see soon enough.

You lead her to the car that you had waiting for you. “After you,” She gave you a suspicious look before she stepped into the car.

“It’s not often that you have Happy drive us somewhere,” She commented. Most of the time, you preferred to drive or take a taxi yourself but this was a special stop.

“Couldn’t risk a taxi driver spoiling my surprise.” You told her with a grin.

She playfully rolled her eyes at you but you just leaned in for a soft kiss to keep her happy.

“We’re here,” Happy informed you.

“Close your eyes,” You instructed Pepper. She did as told and let you guide her out of the car. “Thank you Happy,”

You didn’t miss the wink Happy sent your way before you shut the door.

“Can I open my eyes yet,” Pepper asked you eagerly.

“Almost.” You led her to take a few more steps before you stopped. “Alright, open them.”

You watched as Pepper opened her eyes and focused on what was in front of her. “I don’t understand. The MET is closed right now,”

“That’s why we are going to break in” You smirked at her. Pepper’s eyes widened especially when you lent down and started to mess with the lock.

“We probably shouldn’t do that,” Pepper said worriedly. “I am sure I could make a few calls and get us in

“Oh where is the fun in that?” You winked at her as the door opened. You weren’t going to admit to her that you had made a few phone calls and you weren’t actually breaking into The Met. But it was more fun to make her think you were.

“Not getting arrested!” She told you. You could tell she was looking around expecting someone to jump out and yell at you at any moment.

“Listen, I promise we won’t get arrested.” You assured her. “We’re allowed to be here.”

“Like for real?” She asked.

“Yes, I got permission, this way we can take our time and not have to deal with large crowds.” You told her with a smile. You watched as a large smile broke out on her face. Obviously excited as well to be able to go through The MET alone.

“Well, then I guess we should start.” You happily took her hand and let her lead you through the museum.

“Are you even looking at the art?” Pepper suddenly asked, turning to you, catching on to the fact you had been watching her more than actually taking in the art.

“I am looking at the prettiest thing in this room.” You grinned at her. You chuckled when she just scoffed at you but leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“I love you,” She sighed happily as you pulled away.

“I love you,” You smiled back. You couldn’t help but start to fidget with your hands. You had been preparing for the perfect moment and this really was it, but you were now starting to feel slight nerves creep in. “I don’t think I could ever even fully express how much I love you, how absolutely amazing you are. You are the perfect person for me. I couldn’t imagine what my life would be like without you, it would for sure be way more boring.”

Pepper chuckled at that, you could tell she was getting ready to question what you were doing.

“Speeches really aren’t my strong suit so I will get to the point. I just have a question for you Pep,” You told her, reaching into your pocket and grabbing the small piece of metal you had in it. “Will you marry me and stay in my life forever?”

It was a rare sight to see her tear up but as she stood in front of you, you saw her eyes gloss over. There was a split second of panic until you noticed her nodding her head, “Yes, yes of course I will marry you.” Before you even could slip the ring on her finger she was pulling you into an embrace. You held her close, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

“I love you so much,” You couldn’t wipe the grin off your face.

“I love you too,” Pepper whispered as you finally slipped the ring onto her finger. She took a moment to examine the simple ring that now decorated her left hand. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Not as gorgeous as you,” You grinned.

“You are too cheesy sometimes.” She chuckled.

“You love it though,” You said bumping her with your shoulder.

“I really do,” She smiled, pulling you into another kiss.


End file.
